Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts
by Harry85
Summary: In his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry has to defend the school from Voldemort attacks, after the Dumbledore's death...will he be able of destroying the Dark Lord?
1. The happiest summer

Rating: R  
  
Summary: In the Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed; Harry has the task of defending the school from Voldemort attacks, possibly destroying him; will Harry be able of this?  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent; it is a sequel of Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The happiest summer"  
  
That summer, which preceded their last year at Hogwarts, was really the happiest, for Harry and Hermione, who passed it together, at Privet Drive, alone; in fact, the Dursleys were in travel in Spain for all the summer, and they left the house to Harry; he, for not staying completely alone, invited his girlfriend, Hermione, asking her parents' consent; they accepted, also for the fact that Harry last year rescued her from a Voldemort rape.  
  
Life in Privet Drive passed peacefully, as normal between two young lovers, through kisses, tenderness, and sometimes also sex; one of the most evident differences with the other summers was the sense of freedom that Harry felt for the first time in his life, without the Dursleys at home; however, he missed the letters from Hermione, which he always received with a great happiness; now she was there with him, so he could see and touch her every moment, but reading her letters was always a great pleasure for him.  
  
However, Ron wrote very often, and his first letter was a little worried; when he read it, Harry smiled:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
I wrote you because I don't  
succeed in sending letters to  
Hermione; all the letters I  
wrote were missing! Do you  
know anything about this?  
Ron"  
  
Harry answered to the letter, apologizing for not having told him before, and explaining that Hermione was there with him, so maybe the owls would need more time for finding her; he also wrote that they were passing together the happiest summer in their lives; some days after, Ron replied with another letter, joking on this:  
  
"Harry,  
you are always the same!  
You don't stop surprising  
me! I hope you are enjoying  
the time together; I recommend,  
be careful doing that thing.  
don't exaggerate! You understood  
me, didn't you?  
Ron"  
  
Harry and Hermione, who in the meanwhile received all the Ron's letters, read it together, and they laugh loud of his advice; then they dressed for running, starting their daily holiday routine, that was by now consolidated: morning run in the park, then shower, breakfast, sunbathing in the garden, relaxing themselves, and in the afternoon, the most boring activity of the day: homeworks!  
  
"Nobody is perfect" Harry thought, smiling "and who is with her has to accept this her love for studying...and probably she is also right.this year we have to pass the last exams, then to decide what to do in life."  
  
When, some days later, the letters from Hogwarts arrived, they both were extremely happy.they were elected Head Boy and Head Girl, as Draco had predicted at June, on the Express!!  
  
They wrote together a letter to him, asking him how he was and informing him of their election, then, after the morning run, they relaxed in the garden, sunbathing; the sight of Hermione in bikini should be an habit for Harry by now; in fact he saw her in this way since the start of the holidays; however, every day he found very difficult not staring at her perfect body, as she was constantly attracted by his chest, flat and designed by the continuous training.  
  
That day, however, they were distracted by the "Daily Prophet", with an article on Harry written by an unknown journalist: Grace Meddlers, who seemed the perfect heiress of Rita Skeeter; in fact, she wrote that Harry, new Hogwarts Head Boy, didn't deserve the office, for his continuous breaking the rules of the school, but he had that only for his fame; he also was described as an irresponsible, who obliged two schoolmates, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, to risk their lives following him, who had the idea of facing the Dark Lord; then she finished writing: "A boy clearly always trying to put himself in the limelight".  
  
Harry was laughing of this, by now used to the journal attacks, but when he read that Hermione was defined as a girl who stayed with him only for searching a little of fame and giving the opportunity of speaking about her, he became very angry; immediately, however, Hermione calmed him saying:  
  
"Oh, Love.you know how are the journalists, don't you? Don't let them to ruin our quietness and intimacy." and she started pulling him to herself, kissing him on the lips; he hugged her and opened his mouth under hers.their tongues now were searching each other, while he was caressing her back; then he went down, kissing her in the neck, making her moaning and fighting to maintain the control of himself; he was near to be defeated by the temptation, when an owl arrived, interrupting them, with a letter from Draco:  
  
"Dear sweethearts,  
How is going the life living together?  
Are you making the attempts for after  
the wedding? A part from jokes,  
congratulations to our new Heads!  
Cho also says hello to you.  
Draco"  
  
Harry read it, a little upset, then he said: "But this cursed owl couldn't arrive a little later?" Hermione smiled, then replied: "It is better in this way.we have to go to Diagon Alley for shopping, today.now we had to get dressed."  
  
They prepared, then, using the Floo went to Diagon Alley to buy all what they needed for the seventh year at Hogwarts, the last before starting a new life, the year in which they would have to decide their future. 


	2. Happy Birthday!

Rating: R  
  
Summary: In the Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed; Harry has the task of defending the school from Voldemort attacks, possibly destroying him; will Harry be able of this?  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent; it is a sequel of Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Happy Birthday!"  
  
They landed at the Leaky Cauldron, then, with their Hogwarts robes and their sparkling Heads badges, they directed themselves to the bookshop and I the other shops they had to visit to buy what they needed; at Diagon Alley there was a huge crowd, mostly of Hogwarts students with their families; all of them were there to buy things for school, books, robes, potions ingredients, and many other things.  
  
A great crowd was staring the window of "Quidditch first quality accessories", and Harry wanted to gave a look there; he suddenly understood the crowd: the new Firebolt 2003 was exposed! He looked for a long time, while Hermione was smiling, thinking about his behaviour, similar to a child's one, even if in a day he would be in age, in his seventeenth birthday. She was in age since one month, and she didn't forget the surprise party he organized for her.he could be so special when he wanted.  
  
Walking, they met Ron, who hugged them affectively, then he said: "Hey, Harry.how are you feeling being Head Boy?"  
  
"Well.I don't know.I don't like to command." Harry replied  
  
"Oh, I would take care of this." Hermione said, grinning  
  
"Oh, no.now we are ruined!" both of the boy exclaimed, then all of them started laughing; in the meanwhile, Ginny, who had bought what she needed and was reaching her brother, arrived: "Harry! Hermione! How beautiful it is to see you!!" she said  
  
"How are you Ginny? Are you ready to conquer the office of Head Girl next year? Now it is two years you are prefect." Harry told her  
  
"Actually, thinking that next year you won't be at Hogwarts is a little sad.." she answered, sadly; then added: "But not think about this now! Let's go watching the shops together!"  
  
So they moved, and while walking they joked and laughed a lot; they also said hello to the many friends they met, and stayed a little more with Draco and Cho, by now completely their friends; then, Harry and Hermione returned to the Leaky Cauldron, and ,using the Floo, at home.  
  
Here, they get dressed for the evening run, then, after a good shower, Hermione started preparing the dinner, using all her knowledge about Muggle cooking; the result was delicious, and Harry exclaimed: "It is excellent.but I don't want to be excessively spoiled by you.I could start thinking of you as a perfect wife." then he kissed her on the lips; she immediately opened her mouth, going closer to him.their bodies were by now in contact.Harry started unbuttoning her shirt, while she was passing her hands on his chest.he was moaning and was fearing of going insane for the pleasure, then.the phone!  
  
Harry didn't want to answer, he wanted to continue kissing her forever, but she broke the kiss, stood up and went to answer:  
  
"Oh, hello, Ron.yes, ok.so we agree.Hello!" then she closed the communication and returned in the kitchen; "What did he want?" Harry asked, a little upset "Oh, nothing." she answered mysteriously, then switched on the TV, trying to distract him. After a little time, they went to bed.  
  
Next morning Harry woke up early, as always, to go running, and he also woke up Hermione:  
  
"Hey, my love.wake up.we have to go running." then he kissed her on her forehead; she, sleepily, answered: "Ok, I'm arriving.Happy Birthday, Harry.", and kissed him briefly, then she got dressed and they went out to run.  
  
The morning passed calmly, as usual they filled it in the garden, sunbathing, then, after the lunch, Hermione sent Harry to Diagon Alley with the excuse of buying a book she had forgotten the day before; Harry went without asking more, bought it and he was returning when he met Hagrid, who agreed with Hermione for stopping him some time, so he started chatting with Harry; when he returned to Privet Drive, he found in the house all his friends, Ron, Ginny, Draco, the twins, Percy, Neville, Finnegan and many adults, as Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and obviously Sirius, his godfather; he remained without words, while all together started singing: "For He's a jolly good fellow".  
  
Then he neared Hermione, whispering her: "You were talking about this with Ron yesterday, weren't you?"; she nodded, then whispered: "Happy Birthday, Harry!!" He grinned, kissed quickly her on her lips, then said: "Thank you for this party, my love!"  
  
The amusement grew up, and fortunately on the house were cast very powerful silencing charms, so they could continue until late night, accompanied by the delicious dishes Hermione had prepared, and litres of butterbeer and iced pumpkin juice; at a certain point, Draco took him apart, giving him the gift, from everyone; the shape was unmistakable, and his heart was beating very fast.his Firebolt was stolen while he was saving Hermione, the past year, and he didn't think of having a new broomstick so early.then he started opening it, and when he succeeded in this, he was near to faint: a Firebolt 2003, the best broomstick in the world!! He started thanking everyone, also the Professors who contributed to his gift; Snape grinned, seeing his happiness.  
  
After a long time, the guests started going away, until he remained only with Hermione, Ron and Ginny; Ron hugged him, whispering: "Welcome between the adult wizards, Harry!" then he smiled and left him; now was Ginny to say hello to him, with an emotion tear on her face: "It is incredible.you also now are in adult age, by now.you know what it means, don't you? You will can do magic also out of Hogwarts.I recommend: don't exaggerate."  
  
Harry hugged her, then they also went away, and he was alone with Hermione, who kissed him deeply, then she took his hand and brought him upstairs; here she gave him a pack, and Harry said: "So this is your personal gift.thank you." and started opening it; when he saw it was a book, "How become a perfect Auror", he smiled feebly, thinking: "What other I could expect from her?", then he said: "Thank you.however, I would prefer." and he stopped; in fact, speaking, he turned toward her, and saw Hermione totally naked; he was surprised, and she said: "THIS is my personal gift, Harry."  
  
He put away the book, undressed himself, put one arm around her waist, another on her neck, pulled her to him, and started kissing her; then he went down, kissing her neck and contemporarily brushing her breasts with his hands; she moaned, and he continued, exploring all her body with his mouth, her nipples, her thighs; then she explored him, and he moaned her name softly; then, seeing the desire in her eyes, he inserted it in her, starting moving his body first slowly, then always faster, until they reached the top together. 


	3. Last time at Hogwarts

Rating: R  
  
Summary: In the Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed; Harry has the task of defending the school from Voldemort attacks, possibly destroying him; will Harry be able of this?  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent; it is a sequel of Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Last Time at Hogwarts"  
  
Last month at Privet Drive flew away, and Harry and Hermione, after one day of preparations, went to King's Cross on the 1st of September, for taking the Hogwarts Express, which would bring them to their last school year; crossed the barrier, they said hello to all the friends already there, on the platform, then they climbed on the train and went in the Prefects compartment; here, as Heads, they took a speech; actually, only Hermione spoke, then they reached the compartment in the tail of the train, their preferred one, where Ron already took his place; they sat down, and after a little the train left; they talked a lot, even more than the usual, but more seriously than the other years; in fact they confided each other their worries for the final exams, the N.E.W.T.s.  
  
As usual, when, in the middle of the travel, the trolley with the sweets arrived, they attacked it, buying a great number of things, then they continued speaking about their future, their life that had to be planned.  
  
"And what do you want to do, Harry?" Ron asked  
  
"I think I'll try to become an Auror, even if I will have to study a lot to pass the test; it is also important being very good in potions, for having good marks; even if Snape was better with me in the last year, it still is very hard." he replied  
  
"Oh, don't worry!! I'll help you as always I did."Hermione said  
  
"Yes, but we had the same works to do.I don't want you waste time for your studies helping me." Harry said  
  
"And who told you we will do different studies? Did you never thought I won't leave you becoming an Auror alone?" she answered  
  
"What? Will you try to become an Auror, too?" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Yes...What do you find strange in this?"  
  
"Nothing, I only didn't think you like that work." Ron apologized, reddening on his ears.  
  
They discussed about this for a long time, and Ron admitted he wanted to play Quidditch as a pro, possibly in the Cannons, his preferred squad; in a more realistic way, however, he would be in the Ministry with his father and Percy.only thinking about this, he trembled.  
  
The journey was near to finish, when Hermione wanted to go to control the Prefects, so she went out from the compartment; Harry took the opportunity to talk to Ron: "You know, I am a little worried for Hermione's behaviour , in the last times."  
  
"And why?" Ron asked  
  
"She stays always near me.I like it, clear, but.on my birthday's night, after you and Ginny went away, we made love, and at the end she told me she would like marry me, and having a child."  
  
"Oh.the thing starts to be interesting.and serious, dear friend!" Ron replied, then laughed  
  
"Don't laugh, please! I want it as she does, but.speaking of it now.I think it's too early."  
  
"Don't worry, you will see that the study will keep her with the mind in other things.for the moment you are save." then, seeing her arriving in the passage, abruptly changed argument.  
  
They dressed their robes, Harry and Hermione with their sparkling badges; Ron commented: "I hope you will be better than Percy as Head Boy and Head Girl."; the Express stopped, and they went down, taking place on a chariot to reach the castle.  
  
The first lesson, next day, was Transfiguration, where they started learning the human transformation; obviously, Harry, being an Animagus, in that sector was particularly advantaged, so he helped Ron and Hermione, who had little problems; Neville, however, was the same disaster of always; trying to transform Finnegan, he succeeded only in changing his nose in an elephant's trunk, making all of them laughing.  
  
Then they moved to the Potion class, in the dungeons; Harry, however, had great troubles in reaching the class, because he was haunted everywhere by girls of all the years, avoiding always miraculously to be catched, while Ron and Hermione were laughing loud; while they were sitting down, she whispered him: "I think this will be a stressing year for you." He nodded, saying: "But why they seek and chase me?"  
  
She and Ron grinned, then replied: "Because they are all in love with you, this is why." then she added: "I had told you last year that you were, and still are, the most desired in Hogwarts", smiling mischievously; however, the Potions lesson was a total success; Snape by now esteemed him very much, and he didn't miss the occasion to praise him for his perfect work, giving him fifty points for Gryffindor; Draco was nodding extremely satisfied.  
  
Other movement, other ambush: this time Harry wasn't able to avoid to be kissed on the cheek by a blonde girl, who also said him her name, hoping he would remember her: Hanna.  
  
"Phew! I already don't suffer it.I hope they will stop early." he said to Ron, while they were entering the Great Hall; also here, all the girls turned to look him, and when he sat down near Hermione, she whispered him: "With this angry look, you even are more fascinating." then she kissed him briefly; at this, she was hit by an huge number of hatred and envious looks; she, however, didn't care of this, proud of "her" Harry.  
  
By now, Harry was getting used to the situation, when the Quidditch trainings started; he still was the Gryffindor captain, and he wanted to win the Cup for the seventh consecutive year; he started explaining the tactics, when his personal "Fan club", totally feminine, arrived; in this there were even some Slytherin girls. However, until they stayed on the terraces to see the training, for him it wasn't a problem; when he saw them go away, he was even happy.but the worst was still to come.  
  
When he was in the showers room, and the others went away, suddenly two girls of the sixth year, who he recognized for Ginny's friends, ran out from behind a cupboard; they saw him half naked, with only a towel on him, and blocked him; then, one of them kissed him on the lips, even if he didn't open his mouth, while the other was brushing his chest.  
  
He finally succeeded in escaping, closing himself in the locker room, got dressed and he went to the castle; there he met Hermione and Ron, who saw him very upset; he told them the happened, and Ron was fighting the urge of laughing, while Hermione tried to consulate him, sure that it would stop early. Harry, instead, wanted to speak about it to Dumbledore, but both of them blocked him, so he gave up and followed them in the Great Hall for the dinner. 


	4. Thinking about Future

Rating: R  
  
Summary: In the Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed; Harry has the task of defending the school from Voldemort attacks, possibly destroying him; will Harry be able of this?  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent; it is a sequel of Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Thinking about Future"  
  
At the beginning of November it arrived the moment in which the seventh year students had to choose the profession to do in their life, for having the opportunity of trying to pass the right tests for that job, even if the choice wasn't definitive; Harry and Hermione were firm to choose the Auror job, as they many time said; Ron, who didn't know what to do, followed them.  
  
The three, so, started preparing to pass the test at the end of November, adding it to their normal work; however, the lessons helped them, proposing some things that were in the test program; Flitwick, for example, taught them the Memory Charms, and Harry was the best in the all seventh year in this; so, he had a part of the Charms program for the test already perfectly known; Hermione and Ron, however, were just behind him, so they could dedicate them to revise the most important Duelling Charms, as the Disarming Charm ("Expelliarmus"), the Protective Charm ( "Protego"), the stun Charm ("Stupefy") and others;  
  
That night Harry remained to study in the common room when the others went to bed, but after a little, he fell asleep; when he woke up, he found himself hugged to Hermione, who dressed her dressing gown; she grinned, then she said softly: "I went down to see how you were, and I found you asleep, so I remained to give you company"  
  
"Thank you, Hermione" he said, then he couldn't resist and kissed her; she left her control, so they stayed kissing a long time, with their tongues continuously clashing, exploring the other's mouth, then Harry went down on her neck, making her narrower to him, feeling her body on his through the fabric; her moans drove him out of control, and he tried to discard her dressing gown, but she resisted, pushing him away."Oh, no.you are already enough tired, and tomorrow you have to play against Slytherin.you don't want to loose, do you? And don't think I refuse a night like this with you easily." she added mischievously, then returned in her dorm; Harry did the same.  
  
The Potions lesson was another success for Harry, who was the only able to prepare well a very powerful true potion, similar to the "Veritaserum", the strongest of all; also this argument was in the test program, and Snape gave him fifty points, then all the students went to the Quidditch Stadium, to see the match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!  
  
He and Draco shook their hands at the beginning, as captains, then during the match neither of them was unfair with the other; finally, Harry catched the Snitch, giving the won to Gryffindor, for two hundreds eighty to ten; Ron, as Chaser, was terrifying, he scored an huge number of goals; by now he was a symbol of the team as Harry was.  
  
So, they arrived to the day of the preliminary test, to see their attitudes as Aurors; Harry answered the questions about many kind of Charms, then in the practice he defeated the Ministry tester, and at the end of all the tasks, obtained the best marks and the congratulations of the examining commission, as Hermione did; Ron, instead, had some problems with the Potions questions and practice, but he passed the same the test, now surer about what he wanted to do in his life: everything which would left he with his best friends, Harry and Hermione; it was clear that they would become Aurors, so he decided to try his best for doing the same.  
  
Unfortunately for Harry, the happiness for having passed the test with the best marks lasted very short time; the new enlarged very quickly, so it gave new energies to the assaults that the girls prepared for him; one day, in the library, he was studying alone, when three fifth year girls, two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin, surprised him; two of them kept him blocked, and the third unbuttoned his shirt, brushed his chest, then went down, unzipping his trousers' fly; fortunately, Ron entered the room, and the three escaped, for not being recognized; however, it wasn't the only episode; another time, he was assaulted when he was in the shower room of the Quidditch pitch, after a training; he stayed a little more than the others on the pitch, fitting himself with some more exercises, so when he went in the locker room, the others were already went away; he was alone.or, better, he thought being alone.when he was under the water, he suddenly felt an hand on his shoulder, so he turned and.  
  
Forward his eyes there was Hanna, the blonde who first kissed him that year, completely naked; she hugged him immediately, not giving him the time to escape, and pulled him on the wall, blocking him on it, so he couldn't try to run away.she leaned her body on his, then she kissed him on the lips.he couldn't do anything.  
  
Hanna was exploring him with her mouth, but suddenly she had an idea; she took the Harry's hand and started to pass it on all her body, also the breasts and her pussy.but doing it, she felt excited, moaning, and letting her guard fell down; he caught the opportunity and escaped; the problem, however, was always more worrying.  
  
At the castle, he searched Ron and Hermione, took them apart and told the facts; Hermione seemed very upset, and she said: "If it happens another time, go to Dumbledore and tell him it" Harry nodded, while Ron was trying to not laugh, then they went in the Great Hall for the dinner; here, Parvati gave him a little parchment, with written: "I will wait you in the Trophy Room, this night at midnight! I am expecting the moment of being shagged by you."; Ron and Hermione smiled while he was throwing away the paper, angrily.  
  
At the next Quidditch match, he felt nervous, also for the many banners, with writings as "Harry I want you", "Harry shag me!" and others; he was so disturbed that he didn't even see the Snitch near him.when he saw the other Seeker going down, he started suddenly to follow him, exploiting at the maximum his Firebolt 2003, succeeding in surpassing him, and catching the Snitch; that broom was able of really extraordinary services, and thinking about it, Harry regained the smile, also because, during the match, Hermione, not seen, took all the banners, firing them, so now there wasn't any of them!  
  
After the match, Harry returned to the castle with Ginny, who waited him, so he could explain her his worries about her friends behaviour, hoping to be able to stop at least them:  
  
"I will do the possible, Harry.I promise you" she replied, then added: "however, I understand them totally.you are the most fascinating guy at Hogwarts, Head Boy, Gryffindor captain, famous in all the magic world, the only who defeated Voldemort in a duel.you should have to not be ashamed for your success with women.it could also be useful." then she smirked.  
  
At the castle, he left her and went to the Prefect's bathroom, to have a shower in a more safe place; here he found to wait him the only woman he wanted to have success with: Hermione! 


	5. A strange Christmas

Rating: R  
  
Summary: In the Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed; Harry has the task of defending the school from Voldemort attacks, possibly destroying him; will Harry be able of this?  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent; it is a sequel of Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"A strange Christmas"  
  
Fortunately for Harry, the Christmas holidays arrived, so the greatest part of the students, especially girls, returned at home, so he, who as usual remained at the castle, could enjoy in peace that days of relax; the only problem was that Hermione also returned home, to go skiing with her parents, but she reassured him: "Be calm, we will write each other, won't we?", then she kissed him passionately, before climbing on the train; Harry remained there until the train didn't disappear in the horizon, then he returned to the castle, noticing that in the Gryffindor Tower, he was alone with Ginny, who was the only who made him some company in that holidays; together, they went running aroung the iced lake, through the snow, then, after a warm shower they went down to eat their breakfast with the Professors and the other few students remained at Hogwarts.  
  
Their days passed through runs on the skis, on the skates, with Harry, who fell continuously, laughing happily with her, on the sled, and for Harry, hours studying the books the commission left him to prepare for the official Auror test; he was taking very seriously the engagement of becoming a very good Auror, knowing that Hermione would do this, and wanting to be at her level; sometimes Ginny studied with him, in the common room, but more often he was alone and, sincerely, he preferred so.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall offered to help him, if he needed, but when one day he wanted to ask a suggestion to the Headmaster, he found he was left to London since a little, called at the Ministry for pressing tasks, so he decided to give up for a day with the study, going to Hagrid's hut, to say hello to him, who he didn't see from some days.  
  
After a long chatting and some tea cups, he returned to the castle, not avoiding before to take part in a little snow balls war, started by Ginny, then, when he was in the common room, he wrote a letter to Hermione:  
  
"My love,  
you don't know how  
I miss you; I am passing  
my days also studying to  
become an Auror, as you  
would do, but I miss you  
too much!  
Love, Harry"  
  
In the meanwhile, they arrived to the Christmas Eve and everyone seemed excited for that evening; obviously Harry also was, but thinking that it would be his last Christmas there, he also felt a little sad.he passed the day walking with Ginny a lot in the park, chatting about many things, throwing each other some snow balls, then they went to dry themselves in the common room, before the fire, laughing and joking.  
  
Ginny was the only girl at Hogwarts Harry considered, or better, one time he had considered, as possible girlfriend instead of Hermione, and he felt so happy in passing the holidays with her.  
  
That evening, in the Great Hall, all the students were a little surprised not seeing Dumbledore with them; Harry, also, even knowing that he was away for the Ministry, asked himself what he was doing for not being there for Christmas...for what he knew, it was the first time he did this.however, being Head Boy, he helped the Professors to calm the other students.  
  
After the dinner, he climbed to the Great Hall, sure of finding there Ginny; but she wasn't there, so Harry started reading, asking himself where she might had gone; when he felt tired, close the book and started going to his dorm; entered there, he went to the lavatory, then he went to his bed, and found."Ginny!" "What are you doing here, in the boys dorm, in my bed?"  
  
"Harry, I have to say you something; but I ask you to not get too angry, I beg you" she said  
  
"I'm listening.."  
  
"As you surely know, all the girls at Hogwarts are in love with you."  
  
"Yes, I know it."  
  
"Well.I also love you, and I want to make love with you at least one time in my life."  
  
"What? You are crazy.return immediately in your dorm!!" he shouted  
  
"Harry.if you want this, I'll do.but you have to know that if I exit from here, the first thing I will do will be to kill myself." she said in a threatening way  
  
"You are blackmailing me, aren't you, Ginny?"  
  
"If you want, I go away.but you must know what you are doing." then she exited the bed, totally naked  
  
"Ok, Ginny.but this will be the only and last time, understood? I will not accept other blackmails!"  
  
Then he undressed himself, hugged her entering in the bed, and Ginny kissed him; he opened his mouth unwillingly, then he pulled her to him; feeling her soft and warm body on him, and he decreases his control; he started kissing her on all her body, making her moaning in a way which reminded him Hermione; then she explored him, and when arrived to his penis, she licked it, then whispered: "Harry, do it!", so he inserted it in her slowly, then always faster, until she reached her top; then they after a little fell asleep, hugged, and made narrower each other.  
  
Next morning, Harry woke up before her, and used this time to put on her a complex Memory Charm, which allowed her to remember the happened, until she wanted to speak about it to someone; then he woke her up, got dressed and went down to open the gifts; one of this was from Hermione, a maintenance kit especially designed for the Firebolt 2003; when he saw it, he smiled, then opened the Ron's gift: a robe of the Chudley Cannons, their preferred Quidditch team.  
  
A sudden fault feeling hit him, thinking about what he had just done; he decided to told them it when they would return from holidays; he didn't want to betray their trust but he couldn't leave Ginny suicide. 


	6. The Tragedy

Rating: R  
  
Summary: In the Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed; Harry has the task of defending the school from Voldemort attacks, possibly destroying him; will Harry be able of this?  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent; it is a sequel of Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"The tragedy"  
  
The days passed and Dumbledore didn't return; Harry by now was visibly worried and went to speak with McGonagall, who expressed the same worries; she explained to Harry that Dumbledore was in mission for the "Order of the Phoenix", that these missions requested a lot of time, then she shook her head saying: "You are the Head Boy; it is right I say you what I really think; I'm seriously worried for his safety." Then Harry went out, more pensive than before.  
  
The day of the return of the students arrived, and Harry went to welcome Ron and Hermione with Ginny; returning to the castle, he informed them about Dumbledore's disappearance, also with what McGonagall said him; just in the castle, the same Professor called in her office Harry and Hermione, giving them the bad new crying: "I say it to you before the others because you are the Heads.our loved Headmaster is dead."  
  
"What? Dumbledore.dead?" they exclaimed together  
  
"Yes.he was killed in the mission he was doing for the "Order of the Phoenix" she confirmed, sobbing, then added: "Harry, you know what this means, don't you?"  
  
After some moments of silence, Harry nodded and said: "Hogwarts is in danger, isn't it? Voldemort will try to conquer the school.and I will have to defend it.is it right?"  
  
McGonagall nodded, while Hermione remained without words, then the Professor added: "Yes, Harry.you only can kill Voldemort.and you have to do it, this time, or the next year, without you in the school, it will be easy for him to occupy it."  
  
"Be sure, Professor.I will do all what I can.the moment of revenging many things is arrived." then he stood up, took Hermione's hand, while she was still shocked, then they went out, searching Ron to say it to him.  
  
"Oh, shit.now we are really in trouble.ah.my arm."  
  
"It is Voldemort.he is calling the Death Eaters.resist, Ron.it should pass briefly." At lunch, McGonagall explained the facts to the school, the she called Harry nominating him "Official defender of Hogwarts", exempting him from lessons and works, then she added: " I bet you to leave him working in peace, for preparing an adequate plan of defence.this is especially for the girls." ; then she left him the possibility to speak, and he said: "First, the Dumbledore's Army is again working; whoever wants to be recruited, could say it to me or to my assistants, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" then he returned to his seat in the Gryffindor table.  
  
While he was exiting from the Great Hall, Draco neared him, saying: "If you need something, I will always be here.remember it."  
  
"Thank you, Draco.for starting, why don't you enter the army? We need more members as possible, so if you also can convince someone who you think can be useful, I will thank you."  
  
"Ok.for me it isn't a problem.I join the army since now.for the others.I will do my best."  
  
Since that evening, the Army trainings restarted, with many new members, as Harry could notice, and the old members were not so out of training. Next day, while the others were at lesson, he went in the library with Ron and Hermione, with the McGonagall permit; they searched for all what could regard the existing defences of Hogwarts, and how to avoid them, if necessary.  
  
Harry knew that Voldemort was searching the weak points of the school defence system, and he wanted to learn them too, to be able of control them and not being surprised; they discovered, but Hermione already knew that, that was not possible to Apparate in Hogwarts, but Ron said to Harry that it was possible to do this at Hogsmeade, and then attack the castle from the primary entrance; Harry commented: "And do you really think that they will attack us so clearly? No, Ron, they would do this in a underhand way.we had to consider everything, not only the easiest possibilities."  
  
Then he said: "It is possible to enter and exit from the park flying, so they could do this and then start the attack.but being in a great number, the risk of being noticed is high.I did it one time in my griffin form but I was alone."  
  
"When did you do that?" Hermione asked  
  
"One day, last year, when you were still together.but now it isn't important." he replied  
  
They continued the researches for all the morning, then, after lunch, they relaxed a little in the park, chatting; Harry remembered that he wanted to tell them about Ginny, so he said:  
  
"Listen to me, both of you! I have to tell you a fact happened in the Christmas holidays.you have to help me."  
  
"What is the problem?" they asked  
  
"Ginny is the problem!" he shouted, then added: "During the holidays I and she were alone in the Gryffindor tower; she behaved normally until the Christmas Eve evening, then, after dinner I didn't saw her."  
  
Ron interrupted him: "She is here, is not been raped."  
  
"I know this, it isn't the problem! When I went to the dorm, I found her there, totally naked, in my bed; I tried to send her away, but she blackmailed me, saying that if I didn't make love with her, she would suicide.so I accepted.but I know I made a mistake!" and looked Hermione in her eyes, expressing with that look all his sorry, then continued: " Then, on the morning, I put on her a Memory Charm which allows Her to remember the fact, but not to tell it to someone.I beg you, tell me what I have to do!"  
  
"You haven't to do anything! You did the right thing.you couldn't let her suicide! Isn't it so Hermione?" Ron said  
  
"Of course, Harry.don't worry, I won't consider it a cheat to me, for the conditions in which it happened.you did it to save her life." she said, hugging him, then added: "You will do everything to save other people lives." and a tear crossed her face, thinking about what he did for her the previous year, but also to what he had to do that year.  
  
Ron said: "However, now I'll go to say something to her." and he went away; Harry kissed Hermione on her lips with all the sweetness he was able to use.he was too happy she wasn't angry with him for that. 


	7. The Dumbledore's Army

Rating: R  
  
Summary: In the Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed; Harry has the task of defending the school from Voldemort attacks, possibly destroying him; will Harry be able of this?  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent; it is a sequel of Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"The Dumbledore's Army"  
  
The only thing that Harry obtained to maintain was the possibility of playing Quidditch; he explained McGonagall he needed it to relax a little, sometimes, and she accepted, so Harry continued leading the trainings as a real captain, now safe also from bad surprises in the showers room.  
  
The team learned very well his tactical teachings, so, after having defeated Slytherin, Harry thought that the way to their seventh consecutive Cup was simple.after few days they will have to face Hufflepuff, and it would be a pure formality, and then concentrate on the match with Ravenclaw; but now, without Cho as Seeker, this also didn't seemed too hard.  
  
Harry felt that distracting a little from the terrible task he had to face could be a good way of freeing his mind, opening it to new ideas, so he dedicated himself with a particular care to his morning exercises, as the run in the park.  
  
They arrived to the day of the match with Hufflepuff, that was without story: Ron was an excellent Chaser, who scored avalanches of goals, Ginny as Keeper didn't allow anything to pass, and the boys who replaced Alicia, Katie, Angelina and the twins didn't let him regret them, so he had only to worry to see the Snitch; when he saw it, with his very fast Firebolt 2003, he easily surpassed his enemy, reaching and catching it; so he finished the match with a record won for Gryffindor: four hundreds fifty to nothing!!  
  
That evening, as usual in the last month, the Dumbledore's Army met in the Great Hall, because by now it had as members more than the 90% of the students; only the first years were not there, because Harry didn't allow them to join, but for the remaining, the recruitment campaign made by Hermione was a success; Draco also was important, convincing all the Slytherins to join, using his power on them, but also reminding the sorting hat's prophecy, two years before, which wished cooperation between the houses to fight the fall of Hogwarts; all of them worked very hard, under Harry's eyes, while he sometimes corrected someone to perfect their technique.  
  
However, everyone by now saw in him the real leader, who would bring them to the won, so nobody mumbled for his methods; obviously, he also wanted to be trained and fit so he asked Moody to duel with him everyday; the Professor accepted, so even Harry had his work to do.but after few days Moody gave up, saying that he couldn't train him for the simple reason that Harry was already too much better than him; in fact, he didn't lost a duel with Moody.  
  
Harry, now, had only to correct the others, looking at them; sometimes he worked with Neville, who was a real disaster; however, he applied himself to the work, and Harry was satisfied the same, because it was what he wanted from them: everyone had to give his best in the battle, then if they would be defeated, at least they would have fought as heroes.  
  
The training, usually, was made of first a series of Disarming duels, which could be conducted with every charm they knew; then there was the conjuring up of the Patronus, in case Voldemort had on his side also the dementors; he remembered well he found one of them in the Headquarter, last year.  
  
On this there were the biggest problems.Ron, Hermione and some others succeeded in three or four trainings, but the rest of the Army needed more time, so Harry insisted on it for some evenings before going on with the program; when all of them were able to conjure a good Patronus, they returned to the original plan of the training, which was made by the learning of casting the "Unforgivable Curses"; Harry asked the Ministry for the permit, and, in that situation, he obtained it.the results of the group were very good, also for the youngest members, so Harry started another important training: how to block the curses; in this he was helped by Moody, so with two teachers the students could learn quicker; the time was becoming strict, the attack could be in any moment.  
  
Harry, however, was stupefied for the speed the Army learned his teachings; after another week, everyone was ready to fight, and they had only to maintain themselves trained, duelling all the evenings; Moody and McGonagall congratulated with him for the results and the work done, saying they were sure that the Army in every case would keep high the school and Dumbledore's honour; Harry also was sure of that.  
  
In the meanwhile, the researches in the library didn't gave big results; for what they had read, and it was very much, Hogwarts had not weak points; however, even if it seemed a good new, Harry was worried; if Voldemort would find it before them, he could surprise them with his attack.  
  
Hermione tried to calm him: "If we can't find it, he also wouldn't; so he would be obliged to attack in the most foreseeable way."  
  
"Yes, using the primary entrance." Ron added  
  
Harry, however, was not convinced, and after a little silence, he exclaimed: "It is obvious! Passing through the Forbidden Forest, nobody would see them! Probably this will be what he will do!"  
  
"But.Harry.the Forest is dangerous.the risk of loosing men is too high." Ron commented  
  
"And you think Voldemort will worry for this? Plus, he don't know we are so prepared; obviously he imagine we are preparing something for the defence, but not at this level." Harry replied, and Hermione was a little more trusting, hearing this.  
  
Harry, however, was still worried: "And if he is waiting the end of the term to attack? I promised to defend the school, but I am not still here, how can I do it?"; these words terrified Ron and Hermione. 


	8. The Preparations

Rating: R  
  
Summary: In the Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed; Harry has the task of defending the school from Voldemort attacks, possibly destroying him; will Harry be able of this?  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent; it is a sequel of Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"The Preparations"  
  
Harry's fears, however, were calmed few days later, when on the "Daily Prophet" an article appeared, reporting movements of great quantities of Death Eaters, testified by the destruction trail, directed to Hogwarts; it was near the half of February, and finally there were some clues of the Dark Lord's activity; Harry dedicated totally to organize the defence, dividing the members of the Army in fixed groups, assigning to each group a park zone to defend, once the attack was started; he recommended every day to not spare the use of the "Unforgivable Curses", because the Death Eaters wouldn't be softer, seeing an army of students fighting, then, after this, he left the members free for that evening and went in the Gryffindor common room; there he distracted himself a little taking care of his Firebolt 2003 with the specific kit Hermione gave him, then he went to bed.  
  
Next morning he went to run alone, without waiting Hermione, starting before and finishing later than usual; he wanted to be completely fit, so he trained himself harder and longer; for this reason he didn't wait Hermione: that training was too hard for her, and he didn't want to stress her too much, so she observed him from a window, smiling proudly but also a little worried: she knew Harry was good in suffering the pressure, but this could be too much also for him.  
  
For not stressing too much the Army, he gave them a free evening, so Draco took the opportunity to speak with him: "Harry, I know how much you feel the responsibility of the battle, and I hope to not offend you, but I want to say you one thing: even if you trained us perfectly, and now we are at an excellent level, I don't think we can win this time."  
  
"Draco, I know that all of you are worried, I'm also so, but we had to win! We can't let Voldemort destroying all the good things that we have in the magic world! If we loose the war, it would be all finished!"  
  
"Right! We can't allow it!" a voice behind them said; it was Ginny Weasley. Harry returned with her in the common room, where he started studying the Hogwarts map, wondering if he had covered all the accesses to the castle from the park, with his groups disposition; After a three hour meditation, he asked Hermione to accompany him for a relaxing walk; she accepted, so they crossed the painting and started wandering in the castle, in the passages, chatting a lot; speaking with her was very useful for Harry, for clearing his mind from the worries; at least until she suddenly asked: "Harry, do you think we will succeed in that?"  
  
"Of course, my love.we have to succeed.Voldemort won't win.I will not allow him to take Hogwarts, my best life feelings headquarters  
  
"If you say so." she replied, very little convinced; he hugged her, looked firmly in her eyes, then said: "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I trust you, Harry, but."  
  
"If you trust me, trust that we will triumph!" he interrupted her, then he kissed her passionately, searching her tongue and feeling going insane at everyone of her moans.for her and with her he would had faced everything, eve the Dark Lord himself.  
  
"On the other hand", he thought, "I had already faced him many times, being always the winner.this time would not be different.why should it be different?"  
  
Definitely, Harry was waiting the start of the battle, sure, maybe a little unconsciously, that this time he would had closed all the bills with Voldemort, in the good or in the bad way.  
  
Many days passed, and the attack didn't arrive; in the meanwhile, Grace Meddlers attacked him on the "Daily Prophet", asking why the defence of Hogwarts had been entrusted to a spoiled boy, just in age, when thousands of Aurors could do this better than him; Harry asked himself why the newspaper gave space to those idiocies, instead to the Death Eaters movements, then he self-responded that the marketing wanted few worries and many gossips, so he threw away the paper.  
  
A little upset for the article, Harry went down for the breakfast, where everyone reasserted his esteem for him, despite the article; Harry thought that Draco, a couple of years before, would have used it for months to insult him, and smiling for that thought, he said hello to Ron and Hermione, and sat down near them.  
  
When the owl mail arrived, he received a letter, from the Ministry:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
I want to reassert my trust  
in you; this is the trust of  
the all Ministry; don't let that  
Meddlers to disturb you;  
I will take care or her!  
Cornelius Fudge"  
  
Harry smirked, put the letter away and went to prepare for the morning duels; by now the lessons were only in the afternoon, giving to Harry a larger freedom of training the Army; he asked himself if he would be able to confirm the expectations all of them had on him; however, a look in the Hermione's eyes, full of love and admiration, gave back to him all the needed certainty. 


	9. The Battle

Rating: R  
  
Summary: In the Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed; Harry has the task of defending the school from Voldemort attacks, possibly destroying him; will Harry be able of this?  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent; it is a sequel of Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"The Battle"  
  
It was the beginning of March, when Harry, going down for the breakfast, didn't see any Professor in the Great Hall; immediately, he worried and climbed running the staircases, going to his dorm to take the Marauder's Map; going up, he met Ron and Hermione, and took them with him; then, looking at the map, he saw all the points of the Professors in the Hagrid's hut; he looked out of the window, and he saw two Death Eater near the Forest.  
  
Immediately he gave the signal of emergency, which he fixed some days before, and in less than a minute, the all Dumbledore's Army was in the park, divided into the fixed groups, going to occupy the assigned zones; the park was now full of Death Eaters, so the battle exploded immediately; Harry took Hermione with him, firm in wanting to defend her personally even until the death, and went in the middle of the battle, running toward two Death Eaters who were trying to enter the castle; he stroke them down:  
  
"Avada Kedavra" he cried, and both of them fell down, without life; then he directed himself on the hut, for trying to free the Professors, but a Death Eater attacked them putting a "Cruciatus Curse" on Hermione; Harry succeeded in covering her just in time, and he was hit in her place; but he was able to disconnect his mind from his body, so he didn't feel pain; then he attacked the enemy:  
  
"Incendio" he said, and the Death Eater started to burn alive, suffering a lot and then dying; Harry went away, bringing her with him; the girl was terrified, she cried, but tried the same of being useful; her charms, however, missed always the target, because she was too scared, so Harry, after remedying her hundredth time mistake, looked her firmly in her eyes, whispering her: "Come on, my love.both of us know you can fight in an excellent way.so, do it." she nodded and smiled feebly, then: "Avada Kedavra" she cried on an enemy who was nearing them, this time hitting and killing him; "Now it is better" Harry commented, grinning, then they left again, trying to reach the hut, where the Professors were captured.  
  
However, the Death Eaters were an huge quantity, and their enterprise seemed desperate; Harry proceeded without pauses, striking down more enemies he could, but the walk to the hut was very slow; he started to discourage himself, when he heard the Dumbledore's voice in himself:  
  
"Harry, you have to continue to fight; if you who are their leader get discouraged, what do the others will do? Look around yourself, Harry and see what perfect war machine you created; but this machine needs a guide, Harry, and you are that guide! Continue to fight!" then it gave him an advice on how to kill Voldemort, when he would appear.  
  
When the voice disappeared, Harry looked around smiling; his companions were really fighting as heroes, with all their energies; he didn't wanted to delude them, so he left again to the attack, killing enemies in a continuous rhythm, now efficiently helped by Hermione, who had regained her courage; finally they succeeded in reaching the hut, after having killed the Death Eaters guardians, and they entered; they reanimated all the Professors, who were stunned, explained them briefly the situation, and the Professors reacted in different ways, then, just after they were ready, all of them went out of the hut, returning on the battle field; McGonagall was particularly furious and firm in wanting even to die for defending "her" school.  
  
Just when Harry and Hermione restarted the battle, in the distance, a big chariot with flying horses appeared; Harry recognized it for the Beauxbatons' chariot.  
  
"Fleur" he immediately thought, happy that the girl had received his letter in which he asked some help; in fact, just the chariot landed, a great delegation of Beauxbatons went out of it and started to fight with the Hogwarts students; Fleur and Madame Maxime, instead, reached Harry to say hello to him and to be informed about the situation; after few sentences, they also went fighting; in the meanwhile, seeing the Professors fighting with them, exalted the Hogwarts students, who now were putting in crisis the enemies, who clearly didn't expect a similar resistance from the boys.  
  
Ron guided his group with a special courage, seeming to want to delete the fault of being recruited the previous year; under his spells and curses, the Death Eaters fell down continuously, and Neville, although with less accuracy, however gave his best against the followers of who obliged his parents in the St. Mungo Hospital; at the same way, Draco didn't accept to be as his father, and he didn't hesitate to kill him when he found him before himself; everyone was trying to do their best, and Harry was proud of them; the same Hermione, after some minutes of trouble, now was extremely accurate in hitting her targets.  
  
By now, freed the Professors, Harry started to look for who was in difficulties, as some Beauxbatons boys, attacked by two dementors; Harry eliminated them without problems, conjuring his Patronus; then it was Finnegan to need help, with a particularly cruel Death Eater , who put on him three times the "Cruciatus"; Harry challenged him: "Try it on me, if you are brave."  
  
"With a great pleasure, Potter.Crucio!" but the curse hadn't effect on Harry, who then killed him; a shout however froze him; he turned and saw Hermione attacked by two enemies, who enjoyed torturing her; Harry cried on both of them: "Incendio", and their pain shouts satisfied him; then he left them to die for burning; took Hermione with him, and went to save Ginny, who was facing a dementor: "E-Expecto Pa-Patronum" she cried, but without effect; "Expecto Patronum" Harry cried, and a beautiful, big, silver stag destroyed the dementor; then he turned going to help Draco, who was attacked by three Death Eaters; "Protego" he cried to protect himself, but he could not resist for a long time; "Stupefy" Harry cried rapidly three times, so they were stunned, then he said: "Now kill them!"  
  
Draco smiled and killed them without thinking two times about this; by now the Death Eaters were almost all on the ground, dead, while between the guys, only five were dead: three were of Beauxbatons, and only two of Hogwarts; they were one girl of the second year and Colin Creeve; but Harry knew that the battle was not finished yet; when the Dark Lord would arrive, he only could have some chances of defeating him; Ron neared them, and offered to escape, facing the Dark Lord instead of Harry, but he refused, then he saw the well-known thin shape going up the park.Voldemort was arrived!  
  
"Congratulations, Potter.I see you organized well the defence.but this will not save you and the school.Avada Kedavra!" suddenly cried on Ron, who fell down dead; then he pointed his wand on Hermione, crying again: "Avada Kedavra!" on her; Harry tried to cover her crying: "Protego", but he was a moment late, and he saw her body touch the ground, and there it stayed, motionless; the final challenge was started. 


	10. The Final Challenge

Rating: R  
  
Summary: In the Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed; Harry has the task of defending the school from Voldemort attacks, possibly destroying him; will Harry be able of this?  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent; it is a sequel of Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"The Final Challenge"  
  
Seeing Hermione falling down, Harry put a sudden "Cruciatus" on Voldemort, who fell down shouting for the pain; Harry take advantage of this, and kneeled down on her, with a tear crossing his face; then he stood up, ready to fight, but the Dark Lord was already with the wand pointed on him.Harry was still shocked for Hermione, so he said: "Go on.kill me.it is what you want, isn't it?"  
  
"Not so easily, Potter.you will have to suffer a lot, paying all the times you stopped me.Crucio!"  
  
Harry disconnected his mind from his body, didn't suffered anything, and he regained the lucidity needed to fight, then returned in his body, and said ironically: "You still haven't learned that I know how to avoid the "Cruciatus" effects? You delude me."  
  
"Sod off, Potter! Prepare to die, this time.you know you have to die."  
  
"It's funny! This is the sixth time we face each other, you always said you were killing me, and I am still there, completely sane, ready to destroy you.it is arrived the moment of closing many bills, Voldemort.prepare to your end."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Protego" Harry cried, protecting himself, then he counterattacked: "Incendio"  
  
Voldemort took fire, then, after a moment of surprise, he cried "Pluvio", putting out the flames; "Good try, Potter, but this would be useful with someone else, not with me.Inverto! And now how are you, upside-down, Potter?"  
  
"I'm not upside-down, Voldemort.you really thought I couldn't be able to overcome a Confundus Charm? With who are you thinking to fight?" he replied, then cried: "Expelliarmus!", but they had brother wands, so this charm didn't work well, and even if Voldemort fell down, his wand remained in his hand; the Dark Lord stood up, then put an "Imperius" on Harry, who was able to resist, casting a Japanese curse on him: "Hara Kiri" he cried, but Voldemort was able to reject it; now Harry was on his knees, he was ready to try the Japanese suicide with the sword, when he thought: "I have not a sword, I have a wand.I could not do this." and stood up; Voldemort lost his smile, saying, visibly upset: "Oh.why do you don't understand finally that this time for you it is the end?" then he said: "Let finish it, Potter: Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry defended himself another time, then he counterattacked; around them, students and Professors were now looking the duel in silence, worried for Harry and their future; McGonagall was staring Harry to try to understand his conditions, and many other teachers were doing the same; from that guy depended all the future of the magic world, however Snape was sure Harry would be able to do that; he didn't know how, but finally Voldemort would be dead.  
  
Harry, unaware of the others' looks, was concentrated only on his enemy, both of them defending themselves and counterattacking, in a rhythm which would have wore out everyone, but not him; he was burning for the desire of revenging his parents, Cedric, Ron, Hermione destroying Voldemort; he couldn't wait more.  
  
"Potter, I have to admit that your courage is enviable, and also your skills.but this will not save you.you remember the Prophecy, don't you? One of us has to die, and this will be you.I can't die."  
  
Suddenly, Harry remembered the Dumbledore's voice advice, saying: "Oh, no, Voldemort.you can die.do you remember when I kept you far from the Sorcerer Stone? Well, in that moment you lost the opportunity of becoming immortal.now you have a weak point, and I will exploit it."  
  
The Dark Lord, at those words, laughed loud, the he said: "It is unuseful to deceive yourself, Potter.you cannot destroy me.", but without answering him, Harry cried: "Accio Sword" thinking about the Godric Gryffindor's sword in the Dumbledore's office; after some seconds the sword arrived, and Harry caught it; then he look Voldemort directly in his face, and decided to use his secret weapon, which he showed to nobody..  
  
He Apparated just behind the Dark Lord, then before he could move, he stunned him; when his body was on the ground, Harry looked him with hatred, saying ironically: "We are at the terminus, Voldemort, aren't we?" and with a firm hit he cut away his head, killing him in a non-magical way, as the Dumbledore's voice suggested; in fact he was not immortal even if a magical killing would destroy his body, leaving his soul ready to return, as he already did one time; so he could not survive to a death as this.  
  
Done this, he fell on his knees, dragging himself first on Ron's body, hugging it affectively, complaining the friend so courageously dead; then he moved to Hermione, also hugging her, kissing her on her cheek softly, whispering her: "Hermione.please, don't die.don't leave me alone.Hermione."; he remained a lot crying on her, then, when he was finally standing up, she shook and opened her eyes; he was disbelieving, but also so happy, that he made her narrower to him, brushing his lips on hers; he felt her mouth disclosing, and his did the same; then he neared her even more, and they remained so a long time, while around them the guys were rejoicing, and the Professors looked them touched, everyone, from McGonagall to Snape, passing through Flitwick, Hagrid, and even Trewlaney and Moody.  
  
When they stood up, Harry supported her, going toward the castle, because he wanted to bring her in the Hospital wing, still asking himself how was it possible; the Dumbledore's voice answered him: "She was saved by the same thing which saved you sixteen years ago: Love, Harry.your mother loved him, and died trying to protect you, so you was saved; now, you loved her, and for her many times you risked your life; every time you were ready to die for her, her protection increased; so we can say you saved her simply loving her."  
  
Harry was still disbelieving, when she spoke: "Thank you, Harry! You saved me for the hundredth time.however, I don't want to go to the hospital wing.I'm fine."  
  
"No, Hermione.at least one night you have to stay there; but I won't leave you alone.I will be there with you all the night"; then, after having left her to Madame Pomfrey, he went in the Great Hall, to have a quick dinner, taking also something for her.here everyone wanted to congratulate with him, especially the teachers. 


	11. Last months at Hogwarts

Rating: R  
  
Summary: In the Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed; Harry has the task of defending the school from Voldemort attacks, possibly destroying him; will Harry be able of this?  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent; it is a sequel of Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Last months at Hogwarts"  
  
Next day, for the first time in three months, Harry went to lesson, and his entrance in the classroom was welcomed by a rumble of rejoicing; he reddened, while the little Professor Flitwick was smiling; Harry followed the lessons a little embarrassed, while Hermione was very sweet with him.  
  
The morning went on calm, apart for too much looks staring him; at lunch, then, he wanted to speak a speech to thank everyone for his help in the battle; he also wanted to remember the three dead mates; he said that Dumbledore surely would have certainly appreciated their behaviour, doing this; then he started a little explanation about how was possible the Hermione's surviving; he didn't it to make public their love, which was already well known, but to show how love could defeat the Dark, using it as an example to be remembered. Then, he finished his speech with a question to the new Headmaster, McGonagall: "Professor, I would have a curiosity; who is the man at your left?"  
  
"I'm happy you asked me, because he is here for you, Harry.he is the secretary of the Minister of Magic, Fudge; he wanted to come himself, but he had other tasks to attend; this man is here to give you an award"  
  
"An award? To me? But I had only done my duty."  
  
"Mr. Potter, I introduce myself: I'm Adam McBell and sincerely I don't think killing the Dark Lord is a simple duty for a just in age wizard; so, the Minister gives me the authority to give you the Merlin Order First Class! Congratulations!"  
  
Harry accepted the award without words, while in the Hall the enthusiasm enlarged; all of them were very happy for him. "Well, now that I had received this award, I want to dedicate it to a person who isn't more between us, a special person: my dead friend, Ron Weasley" and a tear crossed his face.  
  
After the award ceremony, there was a special banquet, at the end of which, everyone went to relax in the park; Harry and Hermione were the last to exit the Great Hall, after a long, passionate kiss: she put one arm on his back, then she pulled him at her, brushing his lips with hers, and Harry opened his mouth, welcoming there her tongue; then he went on her neck, kissing her here, and making her moaning, also biting her softly; then he searched another time her lips; after this, they stood up, and taking each other's hand, they went in the park, where everyone cheered them as "the guy who destroyed Voldemort" and "the girl saved by his love for her", while they were walking.  
  
Hearing that, they reddened, however, when they reached the shadow of a tree, they sat down, alone, she leaning her head on his chest, remaining there, telling each other the fears felt during the battle; then Draco arrived, congratulating with Harry for his award, and apologizing for the past years insults:  
  
"I believed you were famous without having done nothing, and I didn't suffered it; now I know your fame is deserved."  
  
"It's all right, Draco, don't worry.and how is Cho?"  
  
"She now teaches at Hogsmeade, in a child school, but she hopes to arrive teaching here, at Hogwarts" so they started chatting a lot, until they had to run in the dungeons, for not make Snape getting angry; however, the Professor said nothing for their little late.the war times with Harry were by now very far in the past.  
  
Lessons went on calmly until the Easter holidays; Harry and Hermione dedicated them to stay together as more as possible, because between a problem and the other, that year they could give a little space to their intimacy; one evening, Harry brought Hermione in his dorm, where he was alone, and he locked the door; then he put one arm around her waist, the other on her neck, pulling her to him; he kissed her on her lips, then after they explored each other's mouth with their tongues, he went on her neck, and while he was kissing her, he started unbuttoning her shirt; she did the same, and few seconds later, she was in bra and her hands were brushing his chest, wandering there; Harry moaned, then he went a little more down, kissing her between her breasts; she whispered softly his name, and he undid her bra, discarding it.  
  
He started playing with her nipples, kissing them, biting them softly, then going down in the valley between her breasts again; she pushed him on the bed and started kissing him on his chest, then she arrived to his trousers, unbuttoned them and unzipped his fly, then discarded them; he remained in boxers, with his exciting very evident; she touched his penis through the fabric, then he discarded her jeans, and then he started to take off her panties; when he took them off, he passed one finger on her pussy, and she trembled in his arms, then she whispered: "Go on like this.I want to die in this way."  
  
He took off his boxers, then started inserting it in her, first slowly, than always faster and deeper; she was moaning for the pleasure, making noises in her throat that were driving him insane; they continued in that way until they didn't reach the top, together; then he took his breath, hugging her, who was doing the same, then she said: "I never liked it more.you were wonderful."  
  
"It should be because I had a crazy desire of you.it was so long time we didn't it." she kissed him briefly, replying: "Definitely too much." then she laughed; he laughed with her, then she asked him seriously: "Harry, do you want to marry me?" "Of course I want it" he answered, then after a little they fell asleep; next morning, Harry woke up particularly excited, but he didn't know the reason; he look around, and saw Hermione playing with his penis; when she saw he was awaken, she said: "Good morning, love.do you want to go running?"; he nodded, so they got dressed and went running around the lake and the Quidditch pitch; then they had a shower, and Hermione wanted to do it with him.  
  
Between hours of study for the exams and the regained intimacy, they arrived to the end of the year, having to do their N.E.W.Ts; the commission didn't wanted to examine him, they wanted to give him all marks in all the arguments, but he wanted a normal exam; however, he obtained the best marks after Hermione, who took all marks in everything, while he lost something in History of Magic; now he could think to study for becoming a great Auror, with Hermione; this gave him the opportunity to think about Ron, who wanted to be with them to be the best trio in the Aurors' history; Ron, who was killed with cold blood by Voldemort.he revenged him, as all the people who was killed by the Dark Lord and his followers.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione, who showed him a list of invited people for their wedding, which she wanted he read giving his opinion; he lloked her, smirked, then started reading the list. 


	12. The Wedding

Rating: R  
  
Summary: In the Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed; Harry has the task of defending the school from Voldemort attacks, possibly destroying him; will Harry be able of this?  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent; it is a sequel of Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"The Wedding"  
  
Harry accepted the list of the invited, then they took their trunks and went to the Hogwarts Express, which would bring them definitely away from the school in which for seven years they lived every kind of adventures; on the train, they took a compartment only for them, to discuss in peace the details of the wedding; Hermione started: "My parents will give us an old family manor, for the wedding; it is at Manchester".  
  
They passed the travel discussing about this, then when they arrived, they were welcomed by her parents; to prepare better all, Harry was put up in their house until the wedding day; the first thing they do the next day was going to take the robes for him and her; it took all the day, especially for her; "however" Harry thought when he saw her, "it was good spent time.she really looks as a Princess."  
  
Next day was dedicated to write the invitations, inclosing in some of them the request for being groomsman or bridesmaid; plus, they added also the whole list of the bridesmaids and of the groomsmen, disposed in couples;  
  
Ginny, Draco, Cho, the twins, Fleur, Alicia Spinnet saw owls arriving with a cream coloured envelope, with an invitation:  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Granger  
request the honour of your presence  
at the wedding of her daughter,  
  
Hermione Eleanor  
  
With  
  
Harry Potter  
Saturday, 1st August 1997  
  
At the four o'clock in the afternoon  
  
Ceremony and reception at  
Granger Manor, Manchester  
  
An answer is wished"  
  
Plus, there was the request of being groomsman or bridesmaid, with the following list:  
  
Best man: Oliver Wood  
Maid-of-honour: Ginny Weasley  
  
Groomsman#1: George Weasley  
Bridesmaid#1: Alicia Spinnet  
  
Groomsman#2: Fred Weasley  
Bridesmaid#2: Fleur Delacour  
  
Groomsman#3: Draco Malfoy  
Bridesmaid#3: Cho Chang  
  
Groomsman#4: Lee Jordan  
Bridesmaid#4: Katie Bell  
  
All of them, who received the request were happy to take part in their wedding; Ginny, especially, was touched for the important role they gave her; all the wedding party met some days before the wedding at the Granger Manor, to prepare adequately; the dresses for the groomsmen and the bridesmaids were chosen, as the music and the singer; the manor Chapel was decorate with many flowers; they made the tests of what they had to do, and how they had to dispose in the church and then around the newlyweds; also the songs were tried.  
  
Nothing was left to the case, and Harry was happy all went well; he knew how much Hermione took care of the perfection, and he wouldn't think about her reaction if anyone or anything would ruin her wedding.  
  
They arrived in this way to the evening before the wedding, and after the dinner there were the parties for Harry and Hermione leaving the celibacy; both of them didn't know what the groomsmen and the bridesmaids organized for them; they were brought in two different places, in Manchester, passing there their last free night.  
  
Harry, on the beginning, thought the party was based only on alcohol; he and his groomsmen drank a lot, then suddenly, he remained alone, and after a little four wonderful women appeared, totally naked; between them there was also Hanna; they undressed him, then started kissing him on all his body; Hanna took his penis in her mouth, starting licking it.  
  
After a couple of hours, they returned to the castle; Harry was happy for the stag party, and a little too cheerful; he also drank a bit too much.  
  
Hermione received a similar party; before litres of alcohol, then two strip teasers who, after the strip, undressed her, exploring her body with their hands and mouths; the difference was that Harry had the women all for himself, while Hermione had to share the men with the bridesmaid, especially Ginny and Alicia who were shagging with them; after this they also returned to the manor.  
  
Next day, the wedding party woke up early to made some photos and to complete the preparations; then, finally, at three o'clock they transferred in the church; slowly the invited arrived, between them also Snape and even the Dursleys, obliged to take part to the wedding by Dudley.  
  
At four o'clock, the music started, and Harry entered the church, visibly nervous, taking Hermione's hand; after the first part of the ceremony, in which groomsmen and bridesmaids were perfect, it arrived the heart of this: "Hermione Granger, do you want to take the here present Harry Potter as your husband?" the priest said  
  
"Yes, I want it" she answered, staring at him, her eyes full of love  
  
"And do you want, Harry Potter, to take the here present Hermione Granger as your wife?"  
  
"Yes, I want it" he replied, very firmly  
  
"Exchange the wedding rings"; after they did it, while the Grangers were touched, as many others in the church, the priest said:  
  
"The bridegroom can kiss the bride"; Harry didn't let him repeat this, and he kissed her passionately, then there was an deafening clapping of hands.  
  
Returned to the castle, the dances started in the main hall, and everyone took part in these, until the start of the reception; many dishes were proposed, all of them very complex and expensive; after eating them, the dances started again, with Harry and Hermione in the centre of the hall, looked by everyone, then they divided, to follow the tradition and going to dance he with the bridesmaids, she with the groomsmen.  
  
The first dancing with him was Ginny, still touched, who wasn't able to say anything but that she was happy for him, crying; the other bridesmaids, also, congratulated with him, as the groomsmen did with Hermione; Draco said:  
  
"When this summer I wrote you if you were trying the life after the wedding, I was joking!! I didn't think you was really thinking about this!"  
  
she smiled, then replied: "And now you see it is so; however, when we would have the pleasure of taking part in your wedding with Cho?" He didn't answered.  
  
Finally, at a very late hour, all the invited were gone away, and Harry and Hermione remained finally alone. 


	13. New Life

Rating: R  
  
Summary: In the Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed; Harry has the task of defending the school from Voldemort attacks, possibly destroying him; will Harry be able of this?  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent; it is a sequel of Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Harry Potter and the Defence of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"New Life"  
  
Just they remained alone, Hermione took his hand and took him in their room, where she locked the door, then kissed him, hugging and pulling him to her, making him as narrower as possible; their mouths opened together, and their tongues started clashing; he tried to undo her corset, but he was so impatient that he didn't succeed in it; she grinned, then helped him, then started unbuttoning his white shirt, passing her hands on his flat and well designed by the training chest; in the meanwhile, they were still linked in a extremely long kiss.  
  
Harry discarded her corset, discovering her quite big breasts, which he already saw, kissed and touched many times, but that every time excited him a lot.she moaned his name, feeling him licking her nipples, then she unbuttoned his trousers, unzipped his fly and left him only with boxers; she caressed his excited penis through the fabric, and he whispered her name, caressing her pussy through her panties, then he took them off; she said softly: "I beg you.do it.the first time as married.I'm waiting for this since this summer", so he inserted it in her first gently, then he increased his strength and his speed, until they didn't come together; this time he didn't avoid spilling his seed in her; if they would have a child, that was the moment; evidently, she understood his thoughts, because she smirked and said: "So you finally decided to have a baby, don't you?" then she kissed him.  
  
In the next days, her parents accompanied them to find an house, until they didn't bought one in Hogsmeade, so they could also stay near their previous house, Hogwarts; they dedicated the rest of August furnishing it as their taste, then on the 1st of September they went to say hello to their former teachers; after a few days, they had the test to be accepted training as Aurors and they passed it, so started the training; at the beginning of December, they become officially Aurors, and Harry was sent to catch a dark wizard in a forest near Nottingham; he had to spent there five days, before catching him, and at the end he was happy to return home, where his wife, Hermione Granger Potter, was waiting him; she was pregnant of four months, so he couldn't went with him inlongs travels; she worked near home, accompanied by Neville, who with great troubles, passed his Auror test; he was glad she wasn't alone.  
  
For Christmas they gave a great party at their house, inviting Ginny, the twins, Draco, Cho, Alicia, Katie, Angelina and many others; it was a special Christmas Eve, that Harry remembered for a long time: the first Christmas as married!  
  
Life passed calm until May, when the first baby Potter was born; they called him James, honouring Harry's father, and for a month both of them stopped working, caring about him; then, Harry had to return work, while Hermione remained with the baby; they received many letters of wishes from Hogwarts, and also many visits, especially Snape, McGonagall and Ginny, the new Head Girl with a Hufflepuff boy; she was very happy staying with the little James.she loved children very much.  
  
She also confided them she had a boyfriend, with who she was planning to create a family, marrying him after the school; Harry and Hermione gave her their best wishes, then reminded her to invite them.she replied: "Oh, I have already thought about this.you would be the Best Man and the Maid-of -Honour", then she said hello to them, returning to the castle.  
  
In the next months, little James was growing well, so Hermione decided to leave him with Arabella Figg, returning to work; here she and Harry composed the most efficient Auror couple ever seen, and they were also the most feared.  
  
In the next years, their family enlarged, because they had three other children, another boy, who was named Simon, and a couple of female twins, named Katherine and Constance; contemporarily, Harry was elected "Supreme Head" of the Aurors of the Ministry, and the same Moody defined him as "the best ever existed", congratulating with him also for his family; in that period, Fudge was also near to retire, and tried to convince him to candidate for the Minister office; he first refused, then he gave up and did it; the elections were a simple formality, his enemy didn't took a single vote, so he became the youngest Minister in the story; however, he didn't imagine how many tasks a Minister could have; however, he succeeded in helping his wife, Hermione, who he nominated his personal assistant in the Ministry, taking her out of the dangers of the Auror's career; he also helped her in growing their four childrens; especially the twins were very difficult to control..  
  
The passing of the years made him the more loved Ministry in the magic world history, and he was satisfied for the acquired results, especially in safety in the Muggle/Magic towns; his sons were growing very well, and James was now near to his eleventh birthday, a particular one, because represented his entrance in Hogwarts; when that moment arrived, he accompanied him personally, reliving in him his entrance at Hogwarts seventeen years before. Then he thought: "At least, he wouldn't have to face Voldemort, and he could have a real normal growth, here at Hogwarts." 


End file.
